The System
by saaio
Summary: it's like the Matrix.but different, much different, buts it's the same general idea, except they aren't sleeping, and they aren't slaves, but some people are being controlled. lotsa reviews would increase my speed 10 fold
1. The System

a/n okay…this is the result of a spurt of inspiration…and a very bored person. It's all good. I've been thinking…(let's hope)…but now I've forgotten what I was thinking about…(oh we were so close)…  
  
oh well. Have fun!  
  
A weird story…can't think of a title yet…prepare to laugh b/c it's so stupid…or it's funny…or it's just really really retarded…but I can't tell you either way…b/c I 'grade' myself WAY too hard…that's life for ya. On with the story…that I haven't thought of yet.  
  
Okay now I've thought of it…  
  
The story takes place on earth but it's different. Everyone has to be and do the same stuff…psycho land, control freaks…almost like parents…but different  
  
The System  
  
  
  
~ "One way to do something, is to do it differently." That's what my mom always said. Now she's dead. And it's from doing something differently. Ironic isn't it? ~  
  
~ When I was a little kid, about seven, I wanted to cut my hair different than every of kid at school. Which wouldn't be that hard since there were only about 6 different haircuts. Let me explain. ~  
  
~ When everyone is a child, they must wear the same uniform, same haircut, and even eat the same lunch everyday. You are expected to wear the same house clothes as everyone else too but many don't. But you must wear the designated clothes when the Inspectors come around. If you don't they take you away to be 'processed'. The next day and from then on you would be a mindless perfect child. It's like that until you get out of High School. ~  
  
~ Adults are put into categories. The government agents and politicians can wear basically anything they want. Most of them wear suits though. It's better than the Middle class people who have seven different sets of clothing, and only seven. That's still a little better than having to wear the same exact clothing everyday except Sunday. That's the lower paid people. My mom was paid in the low range. ~  
  
~ You can't tell secrets to anyone because they might become processed and use your secrets to get you processed. Everyone knows it. My friends all know it, so we don't even try because the next day you could be processed. But there's no law against talking about how much better the past was. ~  
  
~ In the past people could wear, and eat anything they could afford. Everyone could be an individual. There were no Inspectors and no controlling government. There was so much diversity back then. Everything wasn't segregated. My history teacher says at one point things were segregated. But it wasn't like this. Everything wasn't perfect but it was better. ~  
  
~ I personally think crazy old people who think everything and everyone should be perfect are trying to control us. But it's just a theory. My mom said it's not a very good theory but creative. But if you are processed they can control you…that's what my mom thought. ~  
  
~ Children who were born in the same year had the same haircut and clothes. Children who were born in a different year than me they had different haircut and clothes. At least there's a little diversity in this world. ~  
  
~ So, back to when I was seven. I wanted a different haircut. Point-blank there was no changing my mind. The only problem was I couldn't have a different haircut than the rest of my classmates. When you are seven you totally don't understand the whole, "You have to be exactly the same as everyone else, so there will be peace and tranquility…" speech. Frankly I still don't understand the reason why we have to be the same. It doesn't bring peace or tranquility to my life. Anyway, like I was saying, I told my mom I wanted a new haircut. My mom had to try to explain to a seven- year-old why she couldn't change her haircut. After she told me this preposterous thing, I threw a tantrum, cried, and said that it wasn't fair. Years later my mom had said that was the hardest thing she had ever done. And she's done a lot. But my mom held me and told me if she could let me have a new haircut she would. ~  
  
~ She didn't think it was very fair either. That's why she was in an organization that protested against The System. That's what everyone calls it. The System is supposed to make our lives as easy and enjoyable as possible. It only made the government officials and their families lives easy and enjoyable. ~  
  
a/n okay…that's the end for now…I've finally thought of a title…The System. How fun. r&r and look at my other stories. 


	2. My Mom

a/n next chapter……LOOK BEHIND YOU! THERE'S A THING…IT'S A THING…IT'S…A THING…oh wait that's just a wall. Made you look. That was stupid…welcome to my world.  
  
I never plan anything…I have the general idea in my head and expand from there. I never really intended to make this sad…but one part is sad to me…maybe not to you but it is to me.  
  
My mom  
  
  
  
~ My mom's name was Katherine Casey Jacob. She was thirty when she died. I was ten years old. But that was six years ago. ~  
  
~ She went through everything I went through when she was a kid. She had the choice of going to college and being a doctor or lawyer, or some other high paying job, and we could have had more money and not be the low life's everyone sees us as. But my mother wanted to help people, but not have to go to school before she could do it. ~  
  
~ So she decided to be a social worker. She took classes in psychology and went to work. Many people who had processed loved ones went to people like her to get therapy. I'm surprised Inspectors haven't realized it yet. ~  
  
~ Every few months my mom's group, the Colored People, would make a public protest. And each month they lost someone to The System. But some how The System couldn't control the captured Colored People like everyone else. Since The System couldn't take control they usually killed the captured. After they told us their sentence my mom and me went to church and prayed. We went even if it wasn't a Sunday. The Inspectors would question us why were there on a weekday and my mom would say every time, "We are here to pray for the lost souls." That was code for 'all the people who weren't in the system.' We are praying for the people not in The System, but not like they think we are. They want us to pray for them so they will be part of The System. We pray for anyone to never have to be apart of it. We also pray for the condemned people. I wonder how dumb the Inspectors think we really are. ~  
  
~ I think that the Colored People have come up with some vaccine that you can give yourself so you can be controlled. I ran this by my mom and she said keep dreaming. But when I pointed out that the Inspectors could never control the captured and asked her why, she told me to go back to doing my homework, looking very grave like she thought I noticed more than she thought I did. ~  
  
~ Parents. ~  
  
~ During the Christmas and Easter everyone even us low life's were allowed to wear whatever else we had and go on vacation and eat whatever we wanted. My mom usually perked up and was a different person. We would do spontaneous things like go Christmas caroling, during Christmas. At Easter she would hide plastic eggs for me to find with candy and money in them. I liked my mom best during those times. ~  
  
~ Mom didn't talk about my dad very much. He was a doctor and they met at a restaurant during Christmas and fell in love. My mom was eighteen. He was twenty. She had me at twenty. ~  
  
~ My dad believed the same as my mom even though he could get almost anything that he wanted. He believed that The System was not good for the people. ~  
  
~ He was in a protest against The System controlling our lives. When a fight broke out and he was in it. The Inspectors came to break it up and he was taken away, captured. That day my mom took me to the church and told me to pray with all my might. I was five years old and didn't realize what was happening. So I did as I was told and prayed like I have never prayed before. ~  
  
~ But when my Dad didn't come home that night…I knew. I knew he was gone…gone like so many other friends. Mom and me cried all night. I didn't go to school the next day. She called in sick for work. ~  
  
~ We spent the day going through his things, remembering everything we could about him. Just remembering his face, his voice, his laugh, his smile, and his love. My mom said never to forget him. ~ ~ My mom was never herself again after his death. She tried not to show it in front of me. But sometimes I would peek into her room and find her crying on her bed. ~  
  
~ She kept protesting. And some how she was never caught. Awhile after my dad's death I was always worried my mom wouldn't come back at the end of the day. Three years later, I had come to the decision that she could never be caught. ~  
  
~ My childish decision was wrong sadly. ~  
  
~ Two years later my mom was capture in a protest. When I heard the news I went straight for the church. I skipped school and prayed all day. The next day she died. ~  
  
~ They always say on the news that the condemned person had gotten into a accident and died. But the Inspectors really killed them. ~  
  
~ My mom had always said to look in the box that was labeled 'My Treasures' if anything ever happened to her. I would kid saying, "Mom you'll never go. You would argue your way outta death." She'd just shake her head smiling. ~  
  
~ But now I had to face the truth and look inside that box. That night I went home and opened the box. ~  
  
a/n and that's the end of my sad story for now…sad…sad…oh well…until the next time…I'm here being slightly depressed because of this story. 


	3. My Dad

a/n after a long while of writer's block I finally feel like writing again. yea!("enthusiastically"…not) umm…I can't think of anything else to write….very strange…buh bye…and on with the story!  
  
  
  
My Dad  
  
~ My dad's name was Travis Gregory Jacob. He was twenty-seven when he died. I begin to see as the years go by, that I forget details about him. But I was only five when he died, so I couldn't in the first place remember many details at all. ~  
  
~ I could never get my mom to talk about him. But during the holidays, we'd be sitting in a restaurant and out of the blue she'd start talking about him. About his laugh, about his smile, about what he loved and what annoyed the heck out of him. I try to remember those memories about my mom, when she was happy. ~  
  
~ Even though I was only five when my dad died, I still remember things about him. I remember that he loved me a lot and that he loved my mom. I remember that he liked to play catch in the park. ~  
  
~ When my mom married my dad her life was up-graded because he was a doctor. She moved in with him in his large house and that was my first life. ~  
  
~ Even though my dad had always lived a nice life style, he didn't act superior of everyone else just because his dad was some lawyer. That was one thing my mom liked about my dad. ~  
  
~ He was a normal kid. He'd rather slide do the banister and run away from the butler then get a spanking from good ol'dad that night. He was a goof ball at times, he had been since I could remember. He taught me how to slide down a banister and out run the maid in the same day. ~  
  
~ After we'd get away with some mischief mom would find us and ask what she should do with us. My dad would say 'Join us,' and I'd say 'Yeah! Momma! Come Plway!'. She'd laugh and my dad would grab us both in a 'trap'. A 'trap' was when dad would grab me and start tickling me. I couldn't escape, or I was in a 'trap'. My dad would always let me escape eventually, making it look like I fought my way free when really he gradually loosened his grip until I could push myself free. ~  
  
~ I remember what it was like right before my dad was caught. It was Christmas. My mom and dad were so excited, but especially my dad. He always became very excited over the holidays. That year he had a surprise trip planned for my mom and me. We went to small town in the north. The streets were lined with little shops covered in snow like frosting. My dad said we could look through the shops and pick out anything we wanted for Christmas. But the best part was playing in the snow. We had snow ball fights, my mom and me against my dad. I slid down hills on a sled, gripping it with a death grip. Making a snowman with my mom, then watching my dad wrestle it into nothing. We all made an igloo that had room enough for all three of us to sit comfortably. My parents were so much fun back then. My dad however went a little crazier than my mom. I remember those good things about my dad. ~  
  
~ But my dad's life wasn't perfect. His parents didn't exactly approve of him marrying my mom, since she wasn't high on the social scale. When my dad married my mom they didn't contact him very much after that. They didn't give him anything. Just a card at Christmas and his birthday, if they remembered. My dad was very close to his parents, so he took their silence rather hard. He tried not to let it bother him or show it in front of me. But at night I would listen through my parents' bedroom door and here him talking to my mom about it. He was always very angry with my grandparents because they couldn't except my mom or me. ~  
  
~ Like I said, the crazy old people are trying to make our world their perfect little world that they control our everything decision and move. ~  
  
~ My dad said that if anything ever happened to him all of his belongings would be mom's and mine. The day that he died his parents kicked us out of our house. Took everything that had any value at all and dumped us on the streets. Since they had political and social power and my mom had none, no one lifted a finger to stop them. No on could help at all. ~  
  
~ I think my dad knew that he was going to get taken away that day. Almost like they planned it, because that day before I left for school he gave me an extra long hug and kissed me on the forehead. He drove me to school that day and when I got out he said, "I love you, Casey". My dad never drove me to school and had never offered. ~  
  
~ After that moment I never saw my dad again. And my mom was never the same person. ~  
  
~ And it was the first time in seven years that my mom saw my dad's parents. ~  
  
~ It was the first time, in all of my life, that I saw my grandparents. ~  
  
~ I haven't seen them since. Three times since they kicked us out, they sent checks to help pay for things I needed. My mom put them away in her box. She said I would need to money later. It wasn't very much money, just a thousand here or there. I couldn't live on three thousand for two years let alone the rest of my life. ~  
  
~ But I found that money again when I opened the box labeled 'My Treasures'.  
  
a/n okay…that's it…must think now…R&R 


	4. Who I am

a/n It has come to my attention….well actually I have to read Anthem over the summer as an assignment and it seems that it is extremely like my story The System. I don't know why but it just is…and it is weird…but I haven't read Anthem until now so it is just shear coincidence that it happens to be a lot like my story. So humm…oh well. I'm going on anyway since it isn't really that much like it other than everyone is controlled and things but mine doesn't go to the extreme that Anthem goes to…it's really confusing to read because the main character calls himself 'we' instead of 'I'. So for awhile I thought there was more than one character…but I finally realized the sad truth…lol. Okay enough jabbering from me on with the story…what was it about again?  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
  
  
Who I am  
  
~ My name is Casey Alex Jacob. That's all I can tell you. If I told you anymore the system could possibly find me. I'm taking an extreme risk as it is using my real name. These days if you are against the system false names are a must. I can't tell you if I'm male or female either, that's too much information. So you can assume what you want to. ~  
  
~ That night, when my mother died, I was ten years old. I didn't know what to do except find that box and see what was inside. ~  
  
~ I found it under my mother's bed and opened it. Inside on the top there were pictures of my dad, and the money his parents had sent, but underneath there was a secret compartment. The compartment held inside a folded piece of paper and a small plastic bag with pills. ~  
  
~ The piece of paper had written on it a letter from my mom. It said:  
  
Casey,  
  
If you are reading this that means your father and I have passed away. We love you very much and wish the best for you. Don't be like me and go to college. Be smart and don't go looking for trouble. Even if you don't join the Colored People you should take these pills anyway, so you won't have to have the 'pleasure' of being controlled. You are a smart kid, so I'm not going to worry much, but I'm your mom, so I get to worry a little. Take care of your self Case. I love you and your dad loves you.  
  
Ta ta  
  
Mom ~  
  
~ The letter had so much of my mom's personality on it that after I read it, then reread it, I broke down crying again. ~  
  
~ At the bottom of the page it had instructions for taking the pills:  
  
Take two pills two hours after eating and DO NOT eat anything else for the next four hours. DO NOT take it with milk or any other substance other than water. In twenty years take another dose. ~  
  
~ That night when I was ten years old I took those pills and started the rest of my life. ~  
  
~ For the next five years I went from one foster home to the next. My grandparents didn't take any responsibility for me except send occasional envelopes addressed to me with bills in them. They knew if they addressed the envelopes to my foster parents, with instructions to give the money to me, the foster parents would just keep the money for themselves. Even though I was my mother's child, I was my father's child, too. My grandparents had the smallest amount of love for me in which they expressed through cash. That was the way I liked it. If they didn't want anything to do with me, then I didn't want anything to do with them. I saved that money for when I was on my own working through college or life. Which ever comes first. ~  
  
~ I am now 16. I have been working with the Colored People since I became an adult in the "system's" eyes. Nothing much has changed since my parents were alive. ~  
  
~ I'm not very active right now in the resistance against the "system". College takes too much time and money away but I'm considered a useful spy. But this is even more dangerous then open protest. ~  
  
~ Spies, if caught, are sentenced without a trial to death. Slow deaths to those spies who have been around longer, fast deaths to the rookies. They figure it is a courtesy. ~  
  
~ But they don't just catch the perpetrators and kill them. They first try to get information out of them. Then they try to control them. Nothing seems to work. Spies have more protection than the regulars do. This infuriates the System's head hunchos. ~  
  
~ Since I've become a spy, I've taken more pills and immunities than I can almost stand. If I ever was caught, they couldn't get a word out of me. I think even if I tried to tell them something, their drugs and my immunities, would be battling against each other at such a large degree that I would have the mentality of a drunk. ~  
  
~ I'm studying psychology like my mom, except as a major. I want to get a license and open up an office in the skyway. ~  
  
~ The skyway is like what the very old history books would call an Underground Railroad, or the black market. ~  
  
~ There are different skyways all over the world, but they all have one propose. Everything in the skyway is cheaper and against the system. I would help people cope with losing someone to the system for a small fee or for nothing at all. In the skyway everyone helps each other. ~  
  
~ Only a small percentage of people in the world have any immunity at all. If you know about the skyway, you have some immunity. But considering all the people in the world, there is only a small percentage in the 'resistance'. The group is growing and shrinking. On a protest day it shrinks, when someone is trusted enough to be told about everything and join, it grows. ~  
  
~ The goal of the Colored People is to dispel the "system" from the planet and create a new one. Not a new "system" but something more like the government of the old times. The ancient people of that time, had it all figured out. If only the Great Uprising never happened. ~  
  
  
  
a/n and that's the end of this chapter! Kind of short….but I'm sorry…anymore and it would be too much stuff about things other than Casey. So is "Casey" a boy or a girl…humm…you can guess…I might tell at the end of their story. Maybe by that time I'll decide! LoL. Read and review! 


	5. The Uprising

a/n haven't written in awhile…having writer's block...but on the bright side, I was drawing a lot. Oh well on with whatever this will be! :-P

The Uprising

~ The Uprising happened a long, long, LONG time ago. No one knows the definite cause or when it started. ~

~ What the books say is that the super powers were fighting against each other. They had been fighting for centuries over power. Power drove them into madness. But the mad man did not see his own madness. Drugs, alcohol, and crime, everything like that, was the thing to do. So that didn't help the situation at all. ~

~ But as those countries fought, the smaller poorer countries elected new rulers who had new ideas. These new rulers wanted peace. They wanted a peace that was like no other peace before. ~ 

~ They also wanted to try to set up a society that no one had successfully done before. The government was a lot like what the people before the Uprising would call communism. Eventually, the poor countries banded together and started to plan to take over the super powers. ~

~ They slowly over the years built up their power and supporters. The poor countries convinced officials on both sides of the super powers to support their cause. But this time, they had devised a name for themselves: "The Liberators" ~

~ The super powers fought so intensely that they were blinded to what any other country was doing. So when the Liberators made their move they fell apart almost without a fight. ~

~ After that it was easy for the Liberators to take over. They had almost everyone supporting, just a few gangs to take over, scattered over the world. The gangs were too far apart, and didn't challenge the Liberators. ~

~ It was only a matter of time before the System was 'placed' in every country around the world. ~

~ They say at first that the System worked well. Everyone had something. People were happier than they had been in centuries! But they say that the System was different from what it is today. It was fairer and not full of all the shit it's full of now. People didn't have to have the same hair cut or the same clothes! ~ 

~ There were inspectors but the devastating punished we have today didn't exist. They were much lesser "tasks". Time in a jail or community service. That seems like cake and candy compared to be controlled or killed for the smallest of things. ~ 

~ Eventually however new "overlords" surfaced. Rich aristocrats with many supports began taking over the government, if you could call it that, and manipulating it to their advantage. ~

~ Changing laws, writing new ones, were a daily thing for them. The "Overlords" within a year had changed everything around…it was no longer the dream of the future. It was a repeated disaster of the past. They had so much power that no one could do anything about it. There was open resistance at first, but they were quickly disposed of. ~

~ The Colored People came into existence very slowly. At first only a small few were brave enough to trade in the skyway. But eventually people became braver and the community of fighters grew. It has grown so large that there is at least a small number of resistance fighters in every populated country. ~

__

~ If the Uprising had never happened we might be living in a better place. ~

~ _If the Uprising had never happened, things might be **worse**. ~_

a/n it's kind of short I know! But I'm brain dead! Just be happy I'm writing again! The next chapter might be tomorrow….or next week…or in a long, long, long, long, LONG time.(hee hee) If I get many reviews…it will get here faster. XD R&R!


	6. The Here and the Now

A/n ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't written anything for this story in _such a long time! _But last night I was looking through my notebook that had been lost and found the next chapter! Yay! it's really short! Boo! But aren't all these chapters! lol…okay…anyway…on with it!

The Here and The Now

My life is just beginning and my memories of the past make me stronger. What will come will be far more painful and dangerous.

My life is now relatively comfortable. The Colored People do not plan to do anything in the near future because Christmas is upon us. However, a spy's work is never done. Even though I am not active, it is vital that I listen and watch for anything.

I have many contacts within the System. Mainly assistants of officials who want more for the truckload of that boss' work they do everyday. Luckily, the Colored People provide the money for my bribes. I have to be very careful whom I place my trust in. If they are not with the Colored People, I have an entirely different identity with them. It is quite a hassle to drive around to a friend's home and then have meet a contact in another identity. Disguises are often involved.

I often wonder what the conditions were life in the Old Times before the Uprising. They say people could live to be one hundred. They say people stayed in school all their childhood emerging as an adult with choices about college, or working, or anything.

Luckily, I was born intelligent. If your IQ is low, or you learn slow, or slack off you are branded. For the rest of your life you carry around that brand. In the Old Times anyone of any intelligence or class could work hard and make something of themselves.

The earliest system resembled what the Old Times called communism. Today's system resembles a twisted form of their fascist government or Nazi government. The Old Time people loathed these types of government but more people believed in causes back then.

Now, no one believes in the cause. Lately, the Colored People is being held together by a few strings because no one cares anymore. Everyone has been brainwashed for so long they feel comfortable and do not want to change. People have learned to accept it, except a few of us.

Humans by nature fear change after all.

But we need change.

Hundreds of cultures have died out because of the system. The few fragments of those ancient cultures barely survive. Slowly, all the other fractions of other cultures will die out and there will be only one culture: the System.

However, many old traditions have survived partially thanks to advertisement. Though, I suspect they have lost their original meaning. Holidays like Christmas, Easter, Valentine's Day and Halloween have survived the ages because of advertisement and greedy men in nice suits. The greedy men in nice suits earn no thanks, nor want it. They only want your money.

This Christmas, like every Christmas, I try not to think about my problems. I try to enjoy the little freedom I have with my small group of friends.

Sometimes I wish I did not have any friends, so I would not have to feel the pain every time one of them dies. But it's impossible to not have friends, humans latch onto other humans. It's unavoidable, and illogical, but aren't we all?

This Christmas I plan to go back to the café where my parents met. I haven't been there in years but I feel it is time to make my peace.

My mother and father's deaths always plague me at Christmas but I think going to the café will help me let go. Let go but not forget. My grandparents have all but forgotten us. At the age of eighteen I stopped receiving money but it does not perturb me.

I only hope that one day they will not remember and make more trouble for me.

a/n sorry it took so long. I just got an idea for the end so this should be over in a few chapters or so.

Comments greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
